


Don’t You Dare Touch That Food

by orphan_account



Category: Junior Express (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-26 11:04:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20741180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Patrick sneaks into the kitchen for a late night snack.





	Don’t You Dare Touch That Food

**Author's Note:**

> A prompt fill from Tumblr

The kitchen was dark and silent, as it should be for the night. Arnoldo wasn’t night cooking, Francis wasn’t still working, and the kitchen had turned peaceful because of it. 

The door creaked open and a familiar set of green eyes peered through the crack. He smiled as he noticed the empty, quiet kitchen. The teen opened the door and tiptoed his way over to the fridge, excited to see what sweets he could find. 

He would usually help Arnoldo hide a lot of sweets around the kitchen so Francis wouldn’t find them. This meant he was free to partake in them and what better time to eat cookie dough than midnight. 

He opened the fridge and laughed to himself as he went for the bowl in the back, hidden behind some of the ingredients. 

“Don’t you dare touch that food!” Francis yelled, turning the light on. Patrick shrieked as he feel back. 

“Francis, you are gonna kill me if you keep doing that!” Patrick breathed out, putting a hand to his chest. Francis closed the fridge. 

“and YOU shouldn’t be in the kitchen right now but here you are” Francis said, crossing his arms over his chest. 

“I got hungry” Patrick mumbled, putting his own hands in his onesie pockets. 

“YOU’RE ALWAYS HUNGRY PATRICK” Francis exclaimed, starting to push the bigger teen out. Patrick smirked as he moved suddenly, causing Francis to fall forward and through the doors. Patrick opened the fridge and grabbed the first thing he could get his hands on. Francis stood up and brushed himself off, only to be pushed forward by the door as Patrick ran through it. The teen hopped over the waiter and ran. 

“Patrick Greenfeld-“ Francis grumbled. 

-

Patrick threw the container onto his bed as he climbed up the post. He settled in with his blanket and opened the lid, only frown. 

“Aw come oonn” He whined, holding up the chopped carrots. 


End file.
